


Flypaper Dino

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Anime, Awkward Romance, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Bugs & Insects, Card Games, Competition, Dinosaurs, Dominance, Drama, Duel Monsters, Fights, Flashbacks, Glasses, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Puns & Word Play, Revenge, Shrimpshipping, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga hate each other with a passion, so much so they can’t tell passion from hate.





	Flypaper Dino

Flypaper Dino

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Pairing: Established Ryuzaki x Haga.

Summary:

Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga hate each other with a passion, so much so they can’t tell passion from hate.

* * *

Ryuzaki’s Jurassic heart seethed, an unexploded volcano under Haga’s snotty tyranny. He despised playing second fiddle to that worm. Since the day he lost the National Championship, he’d permanently occupied Haga’s slimy shadow, a raptor uselessly grinding its teeth at a bothersome moth. In spite of tackling the hornet’s nest headlong, it was a putrid, bottomless hole he had yet to bore himself out of. The dreaded Insector Combo.

For most people, distance would be a problem. At times, Ryuzaki had tried to escape his underwood chains and focus on other things, to take revenge on Jonouchi Katsuya in the manner Haga had tried to do with Muto Yugi. Alas, he and Haga couldn’t get far enough apart before the universe pushed them back together.

Dinosaurs trampled insects. Even their lesser reptilian cousins fed upon the pesky gnats. The law of ultra evolution dictated he dominate the food chain. Exert his kingly dominance.

He thought if he fully embraced his hunting instinct for a change – rushing in, swinging tail, making as much noise as possible – that the show of force would limit Haga’s opportunities to declaw his dragon nails.

Once the glasses came off, however, the flea had Ryuzaki trapped like a bug to flypaper. Despicably, Haga dissected his counterpart’s feebleminded ploy, and transplanted his glasses onto Ryuzaki to make _him_ the dingus.

Haga’s hands were crawling over his tense hide, beetles swarming their unfortunate victim. Every pinch a hopping insult. His kisses were toxic, parasitizing his very will. Poison aerosol eroding his resistance.

Couples talk of lovemaking. Ryuzaki and Haga got by on hate sex.

“Why do I always end up on th’ bottom?” an enraged Ryuzaki gnarred in his up/down Kansai accent.

Aside from bed, Haga had stood on Ryuzaki’s shoulders when they jumped and replaced Fortune Salim in the KC Grand Prix’s A Block Round.

“Cuz you’ll always be #2 compared to me, idiot!”

Fighting was next to breathing for those two.

Ryuzaki damn well needed some spray repellent.


End file.
